1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording medium transfer apparatus, which uses a one-direction motor as a drive source for reciprocally transferring a recording medium, such as a disc or a tape cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a recording medium transfer apparatus provided in a disc player, a cassette deck and so forth, which uses a motor as a drive source for the loading and unloading of a recording medium, the rotational direction of the motor is usually switched for the loading and the unloading.
Where a two-direction motor is used, however, a polarity inversion circuit is required, thus leading to increase of manufacturing cost. It is thus desired to use a one-direction motor for reducing the cost of manufacture. If a one-direction motor is to be used as a drive source for the reciprocal transfer of the recording medium, however, a direction change mechanism employing an electromagnet or the like has to be assembled in a power transmission line from the motor to the transfer means. Therefore, the power transmission line is complicated, leading to high price of the mechanical portions.
In another aspect, if the recording medium transfer speed when taking out a recording medium is high, the recording medium may be forced to get out of a recording medium insertion slot. Accordingly, it is desired that the recording medium transfer speed is high when loading the medium and low when unloading the same. For providing different transfer speeds for the loading and unloading, however, it is necessary to control the motor rotation as such, thus leading to complication of the motor control circuit.